


Там, на Венере

by donemon



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Female Kamenashi, Humor, Sex Change
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: На заявку: Каме превращается в девушку и старается скрыть это от фанатов и начальства.





	Там, на Венере

– Если ты не откроешь дверь, я ее вышибу, – мрачно предупредил Коки. Если бы не едва слышное шебуршание по ту сторону, он бы уже всерьез засомневался в собственном здравомыслии – нормальный человек вряд ли станет ломиться в пустую запертую квартиру, верно? Если он, конечно, не вор. Коки вором не был. – Кадзуя, если ты там не один... Даже если с тобой там как минимум трое... Даже если среди них нет девушек.... Я пойму, понимаешь? Можешь даже не открывать, но ответь хотя бы, черт тебя дери! Просто скажи: "Я в порядке, Коки, вали отсюда!", и я сразу от тебя отстану, честное слово! 

Коки пару раз, на пробу, саданул дверь плечом. Затем с разбегу врезался в нее чуть ли не всем телом. Увы, ни косяк, ни замок, ни сама дверь даже не дрогнули.

– Кадзуя! – терпеливо позвал Коки, массируя ноющее плечо. – Как мужчина мужчине... Я клянусь тебе, Каме, я никому ничего не скажу! Просто скажи, что ты в порядке, и я сразу уйду, обещаю. 

За дверью безмолвствовали. 

– Я звоню в службу спасения, – на всякий случай сообщил Коки, доставая телефон. 

В дверном замке зашебуршало, щелкнуло, и у Коки сразу перестал болеть ушибленный бок. Зато заболел лоб от неожиданного удара о дверь.

– Как мужчина – мужчине? – На пороге стоял, трепетно обнимая подушку, взъерошенный Кадзуя с лихорадочно блестящими глазами и нездоровыми алыми пятнами на щеках. 

Коки неуверенно кивнул. И спохватился:

– Что с твоим голосом? 

– Я простудился, ясно? Принимал ванну, заснул, вода остыла, я замерз, понимаешь?

– Ты мог бы сказать сразу, – укоризненно протянул Коки. – Еще по телефону. А то трубку не берешь, дверь не открываешь, на вопросы не реагируешь – я уж подумал, тебе действительно стало плохо.

– Мне действительно, – печально подтвердил Каме. – Так что, пожалуйста, будь другом... Уйди, а?

Коки прошелся изучающим взглядом по бледной шее, по стискивающим подушку рукам, по ногам в мешковатых пижамных штанах и сделал шаг вперед, ненавязчиво просачиваясь в комнату. 

– Думаешь, ты справишься в одиночку?

– С чем?! 

– С простудой твоей, с чем еще. – Коки озабоченно покусывал губу. – Кадзуя...

– Коки, уйди.

– Ты ведешь себя...

– Коки, уйди!

– ...очень странно. И выглядишь...

– Уйди, Коки!

– ...тоже необычно. Я понимаю, ты плохо себя чувствуешь, но...

– Танака, твою мать, уходи!

– Ладно-ладно! – Коки поднял руки вверх, пятясь к порогу. – Уже ушел. Выздоравливай.

Каме не постеснялся подпихнуть его подушкой, придавая ускорение, и захлопнул дверь.

***

– Уже два дня прошло, не многовато?

Мару озадачено поскреб макушку:

– И правда, пора бы ему уже и появиться. Коки?

– Что? – Коки поднял голову от телефона.

– Каменаши там живой, не в курсе?

– Он простудился.

– Это мы уже слышали. – Уэда сложил руки на груди. – Но два дня – три, включая первый, – на простуду... Не многовато?

– Почему ты у меня спрашиваешь? – Коки нахмурился.

– Ну, вы же дружите, вроде как, – развел руками Мару. – Я думал, ты должен знать.

– Не знаю. Он был как-то не расположен к разговору. Я потом ему звонил, но он опять не взял трубку.

– А вдруг ему стало хуже? – вступил в разговор Джунно. – Вдруг у него не простуда?

– С гриппом надо в больницу, – поджал губы Уэда. – Иначе он получит осложнение на легкие или на сердце и станет инвалидом. Или умрет.

– И не сможет петь! – добавил Джунно. Никто не прокомментировал, но Джунно хватило взглядов: – Извините.

– Если у него действительно грипп, – продолжил мысль Уэда, – его надо отвезти к врачу.

– Я поеду с тобой. – Мару принялся зашнуровывать ботинки.

– Я тоже! – ревниво вскинулся Коки.

– И я! – поднял руку Джунно. – Он ведь может не захотеть в больницу, а вчетвером мы его туда на руках отнесем!

– Вообще-то, я не собирался никуда ехать, – возмутился Уэда, но его не услышали, шумно спускаясь по лестнице к стоянке.

Спустя час все четверо уже толпились в коридорчике перед запертой квартирой. Коки мучило чувство дежавю.

– Кадзуя, открой, пожалуйста, – вежливо попросил Тагучи в щель между косяком и дверью. Мару еще раз постучал – с нулевым результатом.

– Надо найти управляющего и попросить запасные ключи.

– А вдруг его просто дома нет?

– Лучше извиниться за вторжение, чем потом есть рис на поминках.

– Уэда, ты сегодня на редкость оптимистичен. Может, он просто спит?

– Может, он уже умер?

– Тогда надо звонить спасателям!

– Все слышали? Звоним спасателям. А если Каменаши нет дома, штраф за ложный вызов заплатит Тагучи.

– Почему я? – обиделся Джунно.

– Потому что первый предложил.

– Так, все! – вдруг рявкнул Коки. Все удивленно примолкли. – Я иду к управляющему.

Он успел сделать не больше десятка шагов, когда в наступившей тишине особенно отчетливо прозвучал щелчок открываемого замка.

– Не надо управляющего, – тихо сказал Каме. – Заходите.

***

– Значит, у тебя нет никакого гриппа? – глупо уточнил Джунно. Каме метнул в него испепеляющий взгляд. Все остальные сидели, молча переваривая услышанное. И увиденное.

– И как это вообще случилось? – наконец отмер Мару.

– Не знаю. Просто проснулся утром, а я – это уже не я.

– Чудеса, – развел руками Джунно. – Уэда, это по твоей части. Попроси своих фей помочь.

– Я лучше попрошу их вправить тебе мозги. Людям это не под силу.

– А может, Кадзуе плеснули в ванну воду из источника утонувшей девушки? 

– Это не смешно! – истерично взвизгнул Каме, оглядывая одногруппников покрасневшими глазами. Джунно зажмурился. – Что мне делать-то сейчас, что?!

– Для начала – перестать психовать, – хладнокровно посоветовал Уэда. – И показаться уже в агентстве, пока тебя не начали искать с полицией.

– В таком виде?! – Каме раскинул руки в стороны, словно приглашая рассмотреть себя со всех сторон. Парни заинтересовано присмотрелись.

– Вообще-то, Каме-тян не слишком-то отличается от Каменаши-куна, – глубокомысленно изрек Тагучи. Каме зарычал, но Мару вдруг уцепился за эту мысль:

– Действительно, Каме! Это все, конечно, странно и вообще как-то дико... Но ты не особо изменился внешне. По крайней мере, рост остался прежним, да и лицо не поменялось.

– Поменялось, – Уэда беззастенчиво ухватил Каме за подбородок двумя пальцами и покрутил туда-сюда, рассматривая. – Черты стали тоньше, нос, кажется, уменьшился, кожа посветлела. Я бы сказал, что ты стал симпатичнее – но и только.

– Стать "симпатичнее" – это не сенсация, – покивал Коки. – А... эм... остальное мы замаскируем.

Каме поднял на него усталый взгляд:

– Как? 

– Одеждой. Раздевайся, надо осмотреть фронт работ.

Каме застыл, вцепившись пальцами в ткань футболки, и в который раз пожелал проснуться. Опять не помогло.

– Ну, не копайся, давай быстрее! – Коки уже зарылся в шкаф, перебирая свитера и рубашки, и нетерпеливо оглянулся через плечо.

– Действительно, у нас не так много времени, – поддержал его Уэда.

– Смущаешься, прямо как девушка, – не смог промолчать Тагучи.

– "Как девушка" – это Мару в душевой, – огрызнулся Каме, одним движением стаскивая футболку. – А я сейчас и есть девушка.

Накамару попытался отвернуться, но не смог. Остальные откровенно пялились. Каме почувствовал настоятельную потребность прикрыться, но мужественно терпел, сжимая за спиной кулаки.

– Плечи стали уже, бедра теперь не такие костлявые, – озвучил, наконец, Уэда. Коки шумно выдохнул и опять зарылся в тряпки. Мару сумел опустить взгляд. – Значит, надо какой-нибудь толстый пуловер с высоким воротом и длинными рукавами и джинсы с высокой талией. И найди что-нибудь вроде эластичного бинта – грудь тебе утянем. Размер не больше второго, я думаю, так что ты даже дышать сможешь.

– Вот этот подойдет? – Коки швырнул на диван черный "рождественский" свитер в елочку, пока Каме обшаривал ящики в поисках подходящего куска ткани для утяжки. – Самый толстый. До Рождества всего месяц, никто ничего не заподозрит.

– Если раздеваться не заставят.

– Попросим, чтоб не заставляли. Зимой холодно, а Каменаши после гриппа. Тагучи, подбери конечности – ходить негде!

– Хорошо, что концертов на Рождество у нас не планируется...

– Это точно.

Опыта в стягивании груди ни у кого не было, так что новоявленную девушку вертели и крутили, как манекен, применяя на практике полученные в школе знания о перевязках при переломе ребер. К тому времени, когда даже Уэда прекратил все поправлять и одергивать, Каме чувствовал себя по-настоящему больным. И с переломанными ребрами.

– Спасибо, – осторожно вздохнул он, поспешно натягивая свитер поверх рубашки, и провел ладонями по бокам, расправляя складки. Из зеркала на него смотрел немного похудевший, но все же намного более привычный Кадзуя-парень. – Нет, правда, спасибо.

– Обращайся, – ухмыльнулся Тагучи.

– Спи сегодня на спине, не двигаясь, как гейша, – посоветовал Уэда. – Чтобы утяжка не сползла. А завтра после тренировки мы тебя заново забинтуем.

– Мог бы и в прошлый раз все рассказать, – проворчал Коки. – Столько времени зря потерял. Завтра покажешься на репетиции, и...

– А что мы будем делать в субботу? – вдруг подал голос Мару. Парни переглянулись и дружно застонали.

– Что еще? – встревожился Каме.

– Эм, понимаешь, – начал Коки. – Вчера, пока тебя не было, нам сказали, что...

– Рождественская фотосессия вместе с Ньюсами, – перебил его Уэда. – В онсене под открытым небом, пока снег не стаял. Извини, Танака, но не могу слышать, как ты телишься. 

Каме понял с первых же слов и так побледнел, что Тагучи начал вспоминать, где в квартире ванная, – обмороки он умел лечить только водичкой.

– Раздеться заставят, – озвучил очевидное Мару. 

– Значит, надо за эти три дня найти способ вернуть Каменаши прежнее... эммм, прежний облик, – Уэда явно наслаждался полузабытой ролью лидера. – До скольки у нас завтра работа? 

– До двух, – подсказал Коки.

– Ага. Значит, после кто-нибудь отвезет его в больницу и оплатит полное обследование. Наверняка всему этому есть медицинское объяснение. Может, гормоны какие-нибудь пропишут, я не знаю...

Каме представил экстренные выпуски газет – интригующие заголовки и большие фотографии на обложках и разворотах. А есть ведь еще и интернет... Тагучи глянул на его лицо и со вздохом отправился на поиски стакана.

***

– Сейчас разревется, – с видом пророка предрёк Тагучи. Коки захотелось дать ему пинка.

– Нет, я вас просто убью, – огрызнулся Каме.

Репетиция прошла вполне успешно, если не считать того, что танцевал Каме как деревянный, а пел слишком тонко и слабо. Пока огрехи можно было списать на недолеченную простуду, но что будет дальше – не знал никто.

– Каменаши, прекрати капризы, – возмутился Уэда. Ему, как автору идеи, решительный отказ Каме ехать в больницу был обиднее всего. – Кто тебе еще помочь может, маги и волшебники? Мы не сможем прикрывать тебя вечно!

– Поэтому решили сдать сейчас?

Уэда скрестил руки на груди, Каме встал напротив и сжал кулаки. Тонкая футболка, слегка намокшая на влажной после душа коже, четко обрисовала все выпуклости и неровности. Накамару сглотнул. Коки выдохнул и решил зайти с другой стороны:

– Послушай, ну чего ты боишься? Не съедят же там тебя.

– Не съедят, – согласился Каме. – Но я не верю в профессиональные тайны. Врач скажет медсестре, та – санитарке, и через полчаса вся больница будет провожать меня до машины и фоткать на телефоны!

Звучало это вполне логично. Парни призадумались, морща лбы и перебирая варианты. От неожиданного стука в дверь вздрогнули все без исключения. 

– Ребята, вы там? – позвали из коридора голосом стилиста. – Не хотите подобрать себе наряды к субботней фотосессии? Пока костюмерная свободна.

Тагучи сунулся было открыть, но был перехвачен за локоть бдительным Накамару. Уэда покрутил пальцем у виска и жестами велел Каме спрятаться в душевой.

– Мы не все одеты! – крикнул он в сторону двери. – А Каме вообще еще в душе.

– Ну, значит, Каменаши-кун потом ко мне подойдет, – в голосе стилиста уже звучало раздражение. – Вы идете или нет?

– Идем. – Коки прислушался к возобновившемуся шуму воды из душевой, подмигнул одногруппникам и решительно повернул ручку двери. Пришлось выйти и остальным.

Дождавшись, пока стилист зароется в карманы в поисках ключа от костюмерной, Уэда протиснулся к Коки и зашипел ему в ухо:

– Ты что творишь?

– А что, хочешь единолично править? – ухмыльнулся Коки.

– Танака!

– Да расслабься, у меня идея.

– Это какая же?

– Простая, а потому гениальная. Зачем нам одевать Каме в парня, чтобы везти в больницу? Он же прав, это лишь привлечет нездоровое внимание врачей.

– Предлагаешь переодеть его в девчонку? – догадался Уэда.

– Ну да. Его обследуют, и если никакого гормонального... этого...

– Нарушения.

– Да. Если нарушения нет, то они так ни о чем и не догадаются. А если есть – мы расскажем правду и попросим помочь.

– Логично, – признал Уэда. – Значит, так: я отвлеку стилиста, а ты поищи какие-нибудь женские тряпки.

***

Здание больницы не просело, стоянку никто не взорвал, и солнце продолжало светить так же ослепительно, как и раньше. Если к субботе температура поднимется хотя бы на пару градусов, выпавший в начале недели снег растает, и фотосессию отменят. Каме послал богам самую горячую молитву о глобальном потеплении, но споткнулся на ровном месте и раздраженно проклял все небеса вместе с преисподней.

– Ну куда ты несешься, – укоризненно зашипел Коки, поддерживая Каме под локоть. – Иди медленнее, как девушки ходят, и смотри под ноги. И... Кадзуя, где ты научился так вилять задницей?

– Иди в эту самую, – буркнул тот. – Я не учился.

Они еще не преодолели и половины больничного двора, а Каме уже хотелось сесть на лавочку и вытянуть ноги. Короткие юбочки, чулки, блузки и длинноволосые парики в блестящих заколочках на парней иногда надевали, так что этого добра в костюмерной хватало. Курточку и шапку у собственной сестры одолжил Уэда, нижнее белье после долгих споров все-таки купили в самом незаметном из магазинчиков. А вот обувь пришлось стащить у какой-то девицы из стаффа. Мало того, что кислотно-розовые сапожки оказались на невероятных "шпильках", так еще и немилосердно жали. Казалось, хуже быть просто не может. 

– Танака, ты настоящий палач! Прекрати заставлять свою девушку ходить на таких каблуках, ей же неудобно!

На больничном крыльце стоял, покусывая кончик незажженной сигареты, Нишикидо Рё собственной персоной. Коки посерел. Каме почувствовал, как под каштановым париком седеют его собственные волосы. Рё озадаченно присмотрелся к его лицу, наполовину скрытому челкой и темными очками, и щелчком пальцев отправил сигарету в урну.

– Это еще кто? – пробормотал он.

– Эм, привет, Нишикидо, – натянуто улыбнулся Коки. – Познакомься, это Нагоко, двоюродная сестра Каменаши.

Каме пискнул что-то приветственное, еще ниже опуская лицо.

– Сестра? – Рё прищурился. – Хм, сестра... Ясно. А я-то думал...

– Что ты думал? – быстро спросил Коки. Рё растянул губы в скалозубой улыбке:

– Не при девушках, Танака, тем более таких симпатичных. Впрочем, нашему Каме все равно жутко не идут парики... Так что, ты говоришь, ты тут делаешь?

– Привез Нагоко в больницу, что же еще? 

– Почему же сестру Каме возишь ты, а не он? Он совсем сел тебе на шею? Или... – Рё выразительно подвигал бровями. Коки намека "не заметил".

Каме, уже сытый по горло их недомолвками, попытался сбежать от опасного разговора, но зацепился шпилькой за ступеньку и едва не свалился. Рё галантно поймал его в объятия, ненавязчиво облапав за грудь.

– Озабоченный! – пискнул Каме, вырываясь и на крыльях праведного гнева взлетая по лестнице.

Коки с видом "Что поделаешь – женщины!" поспешил за ним. Пристального взгляда Рё, задумчиво смотрящего им вслед, никто из них не заметил.

***

Коки в тысячный раз пожалел, что Каме выбросил старые кварцевые часы – в наступившей гробовой тишине мерное "тик-так" звучало бы райской музыкой. Ну, по крайней мере, снимало бы напряжение.

– Вот сейчас точно разревется, – сказал Тагучи. Каме попытался пнуть его, не попал и как был – в сапожках, юбке, курточке и в шапке поверх парика – ничком повалился на диван. Стоящие вокруг одногруппники сочувственно засопели.

– Что, совсем ничего не нашли? – уточнил Уэда.

– Психосоматическое расстройство, невроз, синдром хронической усталости, подозрение на язву желудка, близорукость, – честно перечислил Коки. – Правда, гинеколог сказал, что подробности расскажет только матери, но уверял, что в целом все в порядке – здоровая девушка.

Каме глухо зарыдал в подушку.

– Я же говорил, – пробормотал Тагучи. – Да ладно тебе, Кадзуя... Главное – с рождественской фотосессией что-нибудь придумать, а там нас пару месяцев особо дергать не будут. Выкрутимся.

– Пару месяцев?! – Каме запустил в Джунно подушкой. – Пару! Месяцев!

– Эй, ты чего? Не бесись! – Тагучи пробкой вылетел в коридор, но Каме за ним не погнался – опустился прямо на пол и закрыл лицо ладонями. 

– Он же подбодрить тебя хочет... – с легким осуждением в голосе сказал Мару. – Ты уверен, что точно отвечал на вопросы врачей?

– Накамару, когда у тебя в последний раз были месячные? – вместо ответа поинтересовался Каме. Юичи пошел пятнами:

– Н-никогда... Я же парень...

– А я что должен был ответить, по-вашему? "Я же парень"?!

– Кажется, у нас нет пары месяцев, – прозорливо угадал Уэда. – Если у Каме начнутся месячные...

– ...я утоплюсь, – кивнул Каме.

– Я тебе утоплюсь... – неуверенно возмутился Коки. 

Все растерянно помолчали. 

– Давайте все-таки сначала разберемся с фотосессией, – предложил Тагучи. – Если нас вздумают снимать в бассейне, Каме вряд ли пустят туда в свитере.

***

Бог за шесть дней создал тьму и свет, землю, моря, растения, небесные светила, земноводных, рыб, птиц, животных и человека. В седьмой день он отдыхал и любовался делом рук своих. 

Каменаши Кадзуя за те же семь дней успел невесть каким фантастическим способом превратиться в девушку, посвятить в эту кошмарную тайну одногруппников, испытать на себе воплощение их неуемной активности и гениальных идей по спасению, побывать на трех худших в своей жизни репетициях и почти довести себя до нервного срыва. 

– Зачем ты поехал? – шепотом возмутился Коки к обеду восьмого дня, когда все заняли свои места и автобус тронулся. Шум двигателя, ненавязчивая музыка из динамиков и гомон Ньюсов на передних сидениях делали разговор неслышным для ненужных ушей. – Мы же договорились – ты опять гриппуешь, мы тебя покрываем...

– Не прошло, – вяло объяснил Каме. – Менеджер заехал за мной на машине.

Коки похолодел.

– Он видел?!

– Неа, – все так же вяло ответил Каме. – Вчера Уэда в магазине для косплееров такую штуку купил... Типа корсета на молнии. Он очень быстро надевается, и совсем ничего не видно.

Над спинками их кресел появилась всклокоченная голова Джунно:

– Коки, что делать будем?

– А почему ты у меня спрашиваешь? – возмутился Коки.

– Потому что у нас кончились идеи! – Рядом появилась голова Уэды. – Мы три дня предлагали разные способы, но не сработало ни-че-го.

– Может, Кадзуя что-нибудь придумал?

– Я взял веревку, – уныло откликнулся Каме.

– Зачем тебе веревка? – сощурился Уэда. – Стой, нет, не говори. Не хочу этого знать.

– Ой, ребята! А если...

– Накамару-кун, сядь, пожалуйста, на место! – громко потребовал сидящий рядом с водителем менеджер. На возмутителей спокойствия оглянулись Ньюсы и весь стафф в полном составе.

– Извините, – смутился Мару, послушно возвращаясь на свое кресло. Впрочем, игнорируя ремни безопасности, тут же залез на сиденье коленями и перевесился через спинку, поближе к одногруппникам:

– Я знаю тот онсен, куда нас везут. Там рядом есть лес. Что если Каменаши уйти туда погулять перед съемкой и заблудиться?

– Накамару-кун, будь добр, сядь, как положено! – повысил голос менеджер.

– Молодец, Мару, – похвалил Уэда. – Если ничего больше не придумаем, так и поступим.

– Накамару-кун!

– Да-да, извините.

– Потерпите, ребята, мы почти приехали.

Каме смотрел в окно и мрачно думал о том, что еще неделю назад предпочел бы повеситься, чем сорвать заранее запланированную выездную фотосъемку двух групп. Сейчас он собирается повеситься, если сорвать ее не получится. Мир перевернулся с ног на голову.

– Минутку внимания! – прервал его невеселые мысли голос менеджера. Кояма и Шиге перестали щекотать Тегоши, Ямапи отложил журнал, Рё прекратил шептаться с Массу и мазнул сощуренным взглядом по Каме и Коки. Каме поежился. – Прослушайте планировку на эти выходные. Эм, значит... Как только подъедем, выходим из автобуса и сразу идем к онсену. Номера уже забронированы. Двухместные, так что сразу определяйтесь, кто с кем ночует, чтобы потом споров не было.

– А мы никогда не спорим! – сделал большие глаза Тегоши. 

– Тише, пожалуйста. Та-ак. Пока будем устанавливать аппаратуру, у вас будет около двух часов на то, чтобы разложить вещи, переодеться и загримироваться. И чтобы без опозданий!

– А мы никогда не опаздываем, – протянул Тегоши. Рё фыркнул в высокий воротник куртки.

– Затем! – Менеджер прибавил громкость. – Фотосессия на улице – в снегу и на фоне елочек, пока не стемнеет. Никаких курток! Когда будете брать у костюмера свитера и шарфы, то будьте так любезны, напрягите свою память и возьмите именно тот комплект, что был записан на вас. Путаницы нам не нужно.

– А мы никогда не берем чужое...

– Все уже убедились, что у вас офигенный мембер-ай, можешь помолчать! – не выдержал Коки. Тегоши демонстративно надулся.

– Тихо! Когда стемнеет, начнутся съемки в открытом бассейне. Думаю, получаса на то, чтобы раздеться и вымыться, вам хватит. Как только всех отснимем – ужин, а потом вы свободны. Можете купаться дальше, можете пойти спать...

– А в бар можно пойти? – нагло поинтересовался Рё. Менеджер отвел глаза:

– Нишикидо-кун, не забывай о приличиях.

– Я хочу очень прилично попить пива.

– В баре? – удивился Массу.

– В баре, – подтвердил Рё. – Так можно?

– Пива – можно, – уклончиво ответил менеджер. – Еще вопросы?

– Когда мы отправимся обратно? – поднял руку Ямапи. 

– Автобус придет за нами в воскресенье, в девять утра. У Кат-тун вопросов нет?

Уэда, Мару, Коки и Джунно синхронно помотали головами. Каме пришиблено молчал.

– Вот и отлично. Выходите, приехали.

***

С хмурого, почти черного неба летели крупные узорчатые снежинки. Каме с небом был согласен. С товарищами по агентству, устроившими зажигательную перестрелку снежками, – нет.

– Каменаши-кун, да что с тобой такое? – возмутился в конце концов фотограф. – Рождество, праздник, снег! Ну?

Каме попытался улыбнуться и вдруг подумал, что сейчас разревется.

– Он простуженный, – вступился Коки. – Ему плохо.

– Ребята, ну вы ведь все актеры. Просто играйте!

Каме надрывно закашлялся. В ту же секунду ему в затылок прилетел тугой комок снега, опрокинув в сугроб.

– Ой. Извини, – разулыбался Рё. – Не ушибся?

– Черт знает что, – пробормотал фотограф, утирая нос перчаткой. – Ладно, уже стемнело. Идите, переодевайтесь. Через полчаса чтоб все были в открытом бассейне. Тадахико-сан, узнайте, какими розетками и удлинителями мы можем воспользоваться...

Фотограф принялся что-то обсуждать с ассистентами и раздавать указания, помогая себе широкими взмахами рук. Остальной стафф неспешно попивал баночный кофе, сгрудившись у ближайшей ёлочки. Джоннисы недружной гурьбой направились к бане.

– Пора делать ноги, – шепнул Джунно, помогая Каме выбраться из сугроба. – Мы отвлечем внимание, а ты...

– Каменаши-кун! – окликнул их от крыльца менеджер. – Можно тебя на два слова? Тагучи-кун, можешь нас не ждать.

Джунно растерянно кивнул и, оглядываясь, поплелся к раздевалке.

– В последнее время ты стал хуже работать, Каменаши-кун, – принялся втолковывать менеджер, ненавязчиво подталкивая собеседника в ту же сторону. – Это на тебя совсем не похоже. Что-то случилось?

– Эм-м, я... – промямлил Каме. – Не то чтобы...

– Ты себя плохо чувствуешь? – продолжал выпытывать тот.

– Я простудился, – наконец-то изобрел Каменаши. – Наверное, у меня температура или...

– Ты болеешь уже неделю, а то и больше. Это странно, тебе не кажется?

– Нет.

– А мне кажется. Я бы настоятельно рекомендовал тебе обратиться к врачу.

Ассистенты фотографа разбирали аппаратуру и переносили в помещение осветительные приборы. Каме вдруг подумал, что если хорошенько протянуть время и дождаться момента, когда во дворе никого не останется, то можно будет добраться до леса и без сомнительного прикрытия одногруппников.

– Я был у врача, – начал он тянуть время. – У меня ничего особенного не нашли.

– "Особенного"?

– Ну, кроме психосоматического расстройства, невроза, синдрома хронической усталости и подозрения на язву желудка, – старательно припомнил Каме. – Но тут нет ничего общего с простудой.

– Действительно. – Менеджер в раздумьях почесал нос. – Когда вернемся в Токио, я закажу тебе полное обследование – не хватало еще пропустить какой-нибудь опасный вирус.

– Н-не стоит, – выдавил Каме. – Мне совсем не...

– Без споров, хорошо? Мы тебя вылечим, не волнуйся. – Каменаши с тоской подумал, что с куда большей радостью слушал бы эти слова, если бы менеджер знал о его проблеме. Но – увы. – А теперь иди в баню и хорошенько погрейся.

Каме не успел ничего сказать, как его мягко, но настойчиво втолкнули в душную влажную раздевалку. 

– О, а вот и Снежная Королева пожаловала! – приветствовал его Ямашита. Полуголые Ньюсы укладывали в корзины одежду и азартно перетягивали друг у друга простыни; четверо кат-туновцев медленно, как перед казнью, развязывали шарфы и снимали ботинки. После возгласа Ямапи на Каме оглянулись все до единого. "Ду-рак" – беззвучно произнёс Уэда. Каме попытался тяжело вздохнуть, но не смог – мешала слишком туго утянутая грудь.

– О чем ты думал? – шепотом возмутился Коки, маскировки ради обнимая Каме, как соскучившаяся бабушка. – Почему не спрятался где-нибудь? Сейчас тебе попросту не дадут отсюда выйти!

– Что же делать? – заскулил Джунно.

– Надеяться на чудо, – буркнул Уэда. – Тагучи, не грызи ногти.

– Эй, ребята... Вы раздеваться-то собираетесь или нет? – озвучил недоумение одногруппников Кояма. Голые Ньюсы с тазиками и простынями в руках удивленно разглядывали почти полностью одетых сотоварищей по агентству.

– Боже, помоги, – выдохнул Каме, разматывая шарф.

Где-то за стенкой кто-то коротко вскрикнул, под потолком заискрило, и свет погас.

– Спасибо, боже, – вежливо поблагодарил Тагучи. Коки хотел дать ему подзатыльник, но не нашел в залепившей глаза темноте.

***

– Так, тихо! – крикнул Ямашита, когда стало ясно, что электричество вырубилось основательно и надолго, а Накамару, посланный за менеджером, уже не вернется. Тьму рассеивали тусклые подсветки мобильных телефонов. – Сидите здесь, я схожу поищу кого-нибудь.

– Ты же голый, – остудил его пыл Тегоши. – Пусть Каме-тян сбегает.

– Так я оденусь. Посвети вот тут...

Со стороны бассейна донеслись чьи-то хлюпающие шаги.

– Это каппа, – с удовольствием предположил Рё, старательно, уже по пятому разу, выворачивая футболку наизнанку. – Сейчас доберется до нас и передушит по одному.

– Рё-тян, стра-ашно! – плаксиво протянул Тегоши. Правда, обмануть ему никого не удалось – в милого, пугливого Тегоняна уже давно никто не верил. А вот у Каме по спине побежали мурашки. За эту неделю он успел поверить в абсолютно все сказки и легенды, которые когда-либо слышал. "Каппа" дошлепал наконец до притихших джоннисов и осветил их лица карманным фонариком.

– У вас все в порядке? – спросил он голосом ассистента фотографа. – Меня попросили сообщить... Там, кажется, авария на подстанции. Доснимем завтра с утра, если электричество дадут. А сегодня можете отдыхать. Правда, света нет во всем онсене, так что особо не повеселишься.

– Накрылся мой бар с пивом, – вздохнул Рё. – Никто не хочет искупаться в темноте? Нет? Тогда погнали в комнаты, нечего тут рассиживаться. Тадахико-сан, проводите нас на второй этаж?

Ньюсы, кое-как разбирая, где у одежды верх, а где низ, оделись и потянулись на выход. Каме дернул приотставшего Коки за рукав и зашептал в охотно подставленное ухо:

– Рё подал хорошую идею. Посторожишь меня?

– Чего? – покраснел Коки.

– Хочу помыться, пока есть возможность, – терпеливо объяснил Каме, через голову стаскивая свитер и вжикая молнией корсета-утяжки. – Когда еще удастся остаться в бане одному? Найди мне полотенце, пожалуйста.

Коки провел голубоватым лучом мобильника по раздевалке, случайно осветил спину снимающего джинсы Каме и едва не выронил телефон из рук. Если не замечать привычную прическу, то можно подумать, что...

– А, не надо, я сам нашел. Ну что, останешься здесь или пойдешь со мной?

Коки выключил подсветку, но привыкшие к темноте глаза уже и сами различали бледную фигуру стоящего напротив... стоящей напротив девушки. Совершенно голой, не слишком фигуристой, но очень даже симпатичной девушки. Которая на самом деле никакая не девушка, а Каменаши Кадзуя, парень и вообще лучший друг. В ушах зашумело, и Коки отчаянно замотал головой:

– Нет, Кадзуя, я лучше... тут посижу. Иди, купайся.

Каме хмыкнул:

– Как хочешь.

И ме-едленно, словно издеваясь, вышел в моечную. Зашумела вода. 

Через десять минут темнота начала действовать Коки на нервы.

– Эй, Кадзуя, – позвал он. – Кадзу!

– А? – Судя по звуку, Каменаши уже закончил мыться, закрыл воду и приготовился залезть в горячий бассейн. Плеск и последовавший за ним блаженный вздох это предположение подтвердили. – Чего?

– А как это – быть девушкой?

Стало тихо. Коки уже приготовился извиняться, когда Каме все-таки ответил:

– Отвратительно.

– Извини, – все же сказал Танака. Но не утерпел: – А все-таки?

– Странно, – после еще одной паузы пробормотал Каме. – Очень странно. Грудь все время мешает. Днем еще ничего, а ночью просто спать неудобно. В утяжке ведь не поспишь – дышать тоже иногда надо...

– А что насчет...

– Танака-кун! – заорал без стука влетевший в раздевалку Тегоши. – Наконец-то я тебя нашел. Тебя зовет менеджер, срочно-срочно! А где Каменаши-кун?

– Купается, – ляпнул Коки. Сердце прыгало в груди, как белка по ёлке. – Потом подойдет. Дверь закрой, дует.

– Зато светло, – пожал плечами Тегоши. Снег отражал лунный свет и действительно слегка распылял навалившуюся на онсен темноту. – Идем. Твой Каме без тебя не утонет. Слышишь, Каме-тян? Не утони там без нас!

Коки раздраженно нащупал свой шарф и выскочил из раздевалки, прихватив за рукав Тегоши. Дверь с грохотом закрылась. Минут пять Каме, опустившись в источник по самые ноздри, трусливо прислушивался – не вернутся ли? Потом осмелел и начал вылезать, но от скрипа открываемой двери так вздрогнул, что опять сверзился в воду. Возобновившаяся тишина пугала.

– Коки? – позвал он дрожащим голосом. Ему не ответили. – Коки, это ты?

Что-то зашуршало, и через минуту по моечной прошлепали чьи-то босые ноги. Каме с ужасом воззрился на выросший на краю бассейна мужской силуэт.

– Нет, – сказал Рё, прыгая в воду. – Это я.

Честно сказать, Каменаши уже пересидел в источнике и отчаянно хотел наружу. Над бассейном поднимался густой пар, небольшие сугробики трогательно белели под не успевшими сбросить листву кленами, и если бы не морозный воздух, остужавший голову, Каме бы уже давно получил тепловой удар. Или апоплексический.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – выдавил он, нежно прижимаясь к бортику. Рё расслабленно бултыхался в воде и не собирался отворачиваться.

– Что я здесь делаю? О, спасибо, что спросил! Вот, решил искупаться, пока парни решают, кто с кем в какую комнату заселится. И почему у вас не бывает таких споров?

– Мы разыгрываем... в "камень-ножницы".

– Я знал, вообще-то, – высокомерно перебил Рё. – Просто надо же поддержать разговор.

Разговор тут же увял. Каме лихорадочно размышлял, как бы отвлечь внимание Нишикидо и вылезти уже из этой чертовой бани, и заодно проклинал Танаку, который обещал посторожить, а сам сбежал. Рё лениво нарезал круги по бассейну, с каждым разом подплывая все ближе и ближе к Каменаши.

– Будь добр, не приближайся, – наконец не выдержал тот.

– Почему? – искренне удивился Рё.

– Потому что... – У Каме перехватило горло. В голову пришла дурацкая идея оправдаться заразной простудой: – Потому что я...

– Потому что ты не Каменаши? – вкрадчиво подсказал Рё, подплывая еще ближе.

– П-почему, – икнул Каме. – Я Каменаши...

– Хорошо, но не Кадзуя, верно? – в буквальном смысле прижал его к стенке Рё. Каме попытался уйти под воду, но Нишикидо обхватил его за плечи твердыми ладонями и одним движением выдернул на поверхность. Кадзуя придушенно пискнул, запоздало стараясь прикрыть грудь руками. Конечно, глупо было надеяться, что стоящий почти вплотную Рё ничего не заметит. 

– Нагоко? – полувопросительно уточнил он. Каме кивнул и очень натурально разрыдался. 

***

К сожалению, непереносимостью рыдающих девушек Нишикидо Рё не страдал. Да и сбежать из бассейна куда подальше ему, видимо, не позволяла совесть. А может, и не совесть.

– Ты никому не расскажешь? – как можно жалобнее – по правде говоря, и напрягаться особо не пришлось – спросил Каме, в десятый раз вытирая нос. Рё по-джентельменски сбегал в раздевалку за еще одной простыней, и теперь они сидели, завернувшись в них, как римские патриции, в теплой моечной.

– Никому, – серьезно пообещал Рё. – Если объяснишь, зачем этот спектакль. Где Каме?

– У него грипп, – озвучил Каме основательно поднадоевшую за неделю отговорку. Больше в голову ничего не лезло.

– Так, – подбодрил Рё. – А ты тут при чём?

– Я? 

– Ты. Неужели этот идиот остался дома и попросил тебя его заменить?

– Он не идиот, – обиделся Каме. – И я сама так решила.

– Хорошо, вы оба идиоты, – усмехнулся Рё. – И Танака. Раз все знает и потворствует.

– Танака-кун вообще ни в чем не виноват.

– Ну да. Ты еще скажи, что он ничего не знает!

– Знает, – пошел на попятную Каме. – Но он просто...

– Что у тебя с ним? – вдруг спросил Рё. – Встречаетесь?

Каме вспыхнул:

– А твое какое дело?

– Ну-у, – Нишикидо с наслаждением потянулся. – Просто хочу предупредить: говорят, Танака по уши влюблен в Кадзую...

– Враньё, – отрывисто опроверг упомянутый Кадзуя. – Они просто друзья.

– Влюбленность не мешает быть друзьями, – философски пожал плечами Рё. – Ну так что?

– Нет, не встречаемся, – буркнул Каме, заливаясь краской. Рё так откровенно разглядывал его голые ноги, что по ним поползли мурашки.

– Вот и отлично! Значит, у меня есть шанс?

– С Танакой? Несомненно.

– С Танакой-то понятно. А с тобой?

– Нишикидо-кун, я сейчас уйду! – возмутился Каме. Строить из себя вежливую в любой ситуации девушку становилось все сложнее – кулаки чесались съездить наглецу по носу.

– Ладно тебе, Наго-тян! – засмеялся Рё. – Ты такая милая... Какой дурак сказал тебе, что вы с Каме похожи?

– Зеркало, – огрызнулся Каме, поднимаясь. – И окружающие, которые не заметили разницы. Я иду переодеваться.

– А с кем ты будешь спать? – продолжал зубоскалить Нишикидо. Но хоть подсматривать не пошел, остался в моечной – и то спасибо. – Комнаты-то двухместные!

– Не с тобой.

– Это я и так понял... – Рё помолчал, а потом вдруг позвал совершенно другим, серьезным и проникновенным тоном: – Послушай, Наго-тян... Пойдем вместо ужина в бар? Я угощаю.

– Там света нет.

– Я видел в окно – они свечи зажгли.

– Я не пью, – буркнул Каме, пытаясь справиться с молнией на корсете.

– А я тебе сока возьму. 

– Не хочу.

– Мне так одиноко одному...

– Нет.

– Наго-тян...

Каменаши раздраженно застегнул джинсы и вдруг подумал, что очень хочет в бар – напиться до беспамятства, уснуть на столе и ни о чем не думать.

– Черт с тобой, пойдем, – вздохнул он, поднимая глаза. И обнаружил, что Нишикидо не было нужды подсматривать – он и так сидел напротив порога раздевалки и, совершенно не скрываясь, любовался стриптизом наоборот.

***

Ближе к утру ветер согнал в кучу все окрестные тучки, и на землю повалил крупный пушистый снег. Рё, отдуваясь и поминутно спотыкаясь, протоптал в новоявленных сугробах цепочку глубоких следов от дверей бара до крыльца онсена, кое-как избавился от обуви и в нерешительности замер перед лестницей до второго этажа, где располагались спальные комнаты.

– Ладно, пусти, я сам пойду, – старательно выговорил Каме. Он терпеть не мог это состояние опьянения, когда еще не тошнит, но ноги уже не держат, и искренне недоумевал, почему Рё не оставил его на том уютном диванчике в баре.

– Справлюсь, – буркнул Рё, поудобнее перехватывая расслабленное тело.

Лестницу он действительно преодолел без проблем, но на втором этаже опять остановился – чтобы открыть дверь комнаты и проверить, свободна ли она, нужно было освободить руки.

– Давай я открою? – хихикнул Кадзуя. – Только подойди поближе.

Первая комната оказалась запертой, во второй обе кровати были заняты спящими телами, в третьей обнаружился Ямашита, сидящий на подоконнике с телефоном в руках. Каме в ужасе спрятал лицо на плече у Рё, хотя при тусклом свете мобильника Ямапи узнать его не мог.

– Пи, будь другом... – натянуто улыбнулся Рё.

– Ты обещал только выпить пива, – с отвращением напомнил тот. – А не напиваться так, что рядом с тобой дышать невозможно. И тем более не тащить в комнату девчонок!

– Ну, Пи, – пробормотал Рё. – Не будь мамочкой...

Ямашита раздраженно схватил с одной из кроватей свою сумку и быстро вышел. Дверью, однако, не хлопнул – аккуратно защелкнул, боясь перебудить спящих. Вскоре стало слышно, как он стучится в одну из комнат в конце коридора.

– Он разозлился, – констатировал очевидное Каме. Нишикидо только ухмыльнулся:

– Ямапи – идеальный друг. Ну что, какая кровать больше нравится?

– Без разницы...

– Значит, падаем сюда.

Рё разжал руки, и Кадзуя, ахнув от неожиданности, свалился на тугой матрац. Ноги почему-то оказались на подушке. Шерстяное покрывало неприятно укололо щеку, и Каме поспешно скомкал его и спихнул на пол. Затем принялся стаскивать свитер.

– Помочь тебе раздеться? – предложил Рё, усаживаясь рядом.

– Ага, – легко согласился Каме, разобравшись со свитером и оставшись в одном корсете. – Молнию расстегни.

Нишикидо, не спуская глаз с лица Каменаши, обеими руками провел по его бокам, погладил спину, словно расплавляя складки на ткани, и только потом медленно потянул "собачку" молнии вниз.

– Э-э, Рё, – выдавил Кадзуя. Корсет благополучно свалился с кровати на скомканное покрывало. Свежий воздух, наполнивший освобожденную от утяжки грудь, слегка рассеял алкогольный туман в голове, и Каме пробило ознобом. До него вдруг дошла нехитрая мысль, что Рё вряд ли притащил его в свою спальню, чтобы просто уложить спать.

– Что? – прошептал Рё, не торопясь убирать руки.

– Слушай, я... Мне нужно уйти.

– Куда? – очень удивился Нишикидо. Каме открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не успел сказать ни слова. 

Единственное, что его могло утешить – целовался Рё действительно здорово, так что уже через несколько минут желание сопротивляться ему пропало полностью.

– Могу же я хоть раз попробовать... раз такая возможность, – сбивчиво пробормотал Каме, под легким нажимом покорно откидываясь на подушку. Оправдывался он больше перед собой, но Рё, уже с виртуозной легкостью стащивший с него джинсы, услышал и забеспокоился:

– Эй, я надеюсь, ты не... ну, не в первый раз?

– Еще чего! – нелогично возмутился Кадзуя. – Просто ситуация... нестандартная...

– Это точно, – ухмыльнулся Рё, проводя ладонями по гладкой девичьей коже и с удовольствием ощущая, как Каме вздрагивает. – А твоему брату мы ничего не скажем, хорошо?

– Которому из? – попытался уточнить Кадзуя, но тихо охнул и растерял все слова – Нишикидо перешел к решительным действиям.

***

Хмурое утро озвучивал стучащий по крышам и карнизам унылый осенний дождь. Остатки белоснежных сугробов за окном медленно превращались в грязные серые холмики.

– Кажется, рождественская фотосессия накрылась медным тазом, – пробормотал Коки, открывая глаза. И едва не заорал от неожиданности, встретившись взглядом с лежащим рядом заспанным Каменаши. – Доброе утро, спящая красавица! Где ты ночью была, что пила?

– Ну наконец-то! – С соседней кровати спустил ноги Уэда. – Мы тебя полночи ждали! Когда ты пришел?

– Неда-авно, – протянул Каме, загадочно улыбаясь. – Простите, что потеснил, но у Джунно с Мару было закрыто, а свободной комнаты я не нашел.

– Где ты был? – серьезней повторил Коки.

– В баре с Нишикидо.

– Пили? – скривился Уэда.

– Как ты догадался? – издевательски удивился Каме.

– Да уж догадаться не трудно... Каменаши, ты в своем уме? А если бы он узнал?

– О чем?! – Каме откинул одеяло и с абсолютно счастливой улыбкой соскочил с кровати. – Смотрите!

– Ну слава богу, – пробормотал Коки, стараясь подавить легкое чувство разочарования. – Поздравляю.

– Что вы шумите с утра пораньше? – В комнату ввалился лохматый Тагучи в пижаме. За ним, зевая, плелся Мару. – Ого! Кадзуя, ты превратился обратно? Вот здорово!

– А ты заметил, как это произошло? – тут же спросил практичный Уэда. – Когда это случилось?

– Наверное, во сне, – развел руками Каме. – Как и в прошлый раз. Проснулся на рассвете, а я – это уже снова я.

– А что ты делал перед этим?

– Эм-м... Спал, – постарался не покраснеть Кадзуя. – А еще раньше... пил.

– А до этого? – допытывался Уэда.

– Купался... Брось, ничего особенного я не делал.

– Прямо чудеса какие-то, – вздохнул Мару. – Дурацкий сон. Ладно, пора уже собираться – автобус приедет через час.

Пока Уэда и Коки укладывали вещи, Каме, не открывавший свою сумку с момента приезда, валялся на кровати и блаженно разглядывал потолок. 

– Кто бы мог подумать, что ощущения девушек во время секса настолько отличаются от ощущений парней? – едва слышно пробормотал он.

– Ты что-то сказал? – поднял голову Танака.

– Нет, – улыбнулся Каме. – Тебе послышалось.


End file.
